Fares
Fares Purple Routes O.P.T. Greyhound Prices O.P.T. Boats Senior Deals Note that the on bus price is $0.30 more than the ticket price. Note that red line prices are $0.50 more than the regular price. You can buy tickets at President's Choice, Loblaws, Metro, FoodBasic, Quickie, Chapters, and Patty's Pub. When buying tickets at Patty's Pub, you get a 25% discount! Baggage Fare You can apply for a weightlifters pass to lower the 49-89 lbs. prices by 55%. Passes *NOTE: Passes have incompatibilities with certain discounts. #Day Pass (All day Transfer requires transfer card) Calculated as Age+Baggage-/+Administration 2. Family Pass *Load it up with tickets for the entire family, swipe it once, you're on. ($2.00/ day or $10.00/ month) Extras *Vending Machine - Various *Bathroom $1.00 *Jukebox $1.00 *Pay Phone $1.00+$0.01 per second. *Bike Lock $1.00 at station, $5.00 on bus. Licenses for bus locks at 10$/month if applicable. *Furry Friends 10$/month + fares in dog years. Dogs, cats, and rodents are allowed. *Wireless 20$/month Zones *To make intercity transportation easier, O.P.T. has divided the city into multiple zones. *The prices above are for 1 zone tickets, allowing you the ride and transfer within one zone. *Multizone tickets, the two-zone and all-zone tickets, have increased prices. ($0.50 and $1.25 respectively) *The zones are: Gloucester zone, Kanata zone, Nepean zone, Cumberland zone, Goulbourn zone, Osgoode zone, Rideau zone, Naven zone, West Carleton zone, and Downtown zone. *The separate townships of Cumberland through West Carleton each have an added fee of $0.20. *O.P.T. Greyhound buses, O.P.T. boats, and O.P.T. Long Range Transport vehicles do not use zones. Gold Card *For only $110.00 dollars every two months you can own a O.P.T. Gold card. *You can load this up with tickets at your local Quickie or 7-11. *These tickets cost 13.5% less than regular bus tickets or boat tickets, and 7.5% less for University, O.T.T. Train, O.P.T. Greyhound, and Streetcar tickets. *Swipe! And you're on. *Note: 13.5% discount for base price ONLY. *O.P.T. Gold Card does not work on Long-Range Transport. O.P.T. Ticket Return Policy *To streamline the ticket system O.P.T. has added a ticket return policy *Bring your unused tickets (from last week), present your O.P.T. ticket return card, present something identifying who you are, pay an admin fee of $2.00, and you have a discount on your next ticket or baggage ticket purchase! *Rules and regulations #Must hand in only last weeks' tickets #Must use bonus right away #Bonuses can only be used for bus and baggage fares #Bonuses cannot stack with other deals #Must hand in all unused tickets all at once (4 pairs = 20% not 3+1=30%) Deals To commemorate the workforce O.P.T. has added several premium deals. To gain a Deal Pass, and load it with the deals you are eligible for, go to 1187 Bank Street. *Family Day: Families get 20% off all O.P.T. items for the duration of the long weekend. *Valentine's Day: Any boy and girl together between the ages of 13 and 18 gets 20% off all O.P.T. items. *St. Patrick's Day: Any Irish citizen gets 20% off all O.P.T. items. *Mother's Day: All mothers get 20% off all O.P.T. items. *Father's Day: All fathers get 20% off all O.P.T. items. *Canada Day: All Canadian citizens get 20% off all O.P.T. items. *Thanksgiving: All Christians get 20% off all O.P.T. items. *Halloween: All Night Buses are 20% off for Canadian citizens. *Remembrance Day: All soldiers get 20% off all O.P.T. items *New years day: Anybody who isn't Irish, Christian, a parent, a boy and girl together between the ages of 13 and 18, an Canadian citizen, riding the night bus, or a soldier gets 20% off all O.P.T. items. O.P.T. Service Days In order to ensure the highest quality of transportation all O.P.T. Service will be suspended on the following days in order for our consciencious bus drivers to relax and recuperate and for a review of our systems to take place. *Good Friday *Labor Day *Christmas Day *Boxing Day Passes *Weightlifters' pass *Gold card *O.P.T. ticket return card *Furry Friends Pass *BusLocks Pass *Tourist Pass *Deal Card *Wireless Pass *O.P.T. Transfer Card *O.P.T. Point Card Fare Calculator *Bobter B. Ot wants to go from Downtown to another stop in Downtown. *Therefore he decides he wants a single-zone ticket. *Due to the fact that he is 49, he calculates his base price for 18-65. *Because he is using a Black Route bus he starts with a base price of $6.00. *Due to the fact that he is carrying a 17 lbs. baggage he sets a baggage min. price as $0.50 and the max price of $4.00. *Because he is 49, the price in the 18-65 limit for 13-24 lbs is $4.00. *He doesn't have a gold card. *Therefore, the price for Bobter B. Ot is $10.00. O.P.T. Transfer Card *When paying a ticket you will be asked for a transfer card. *These can be applied for at 1187 Bank. *NOTE: They cost $10.00/ month. *If you provide an eligible card, you will receive a 6-hour transfer. *If you would like to board a eligible bus in the next 6 hours (Black transfers work on BLACK only) then present your transfer. *It will ask for your transfer card. *If the inserted transfer, and the transfer card the transfer was gotten with, then it will print out a P.O.O.P. (Proof of Optimal Payment) card. *On the bus you get the transfer, it counts as P.O.O.P. O.P.T. Point System *When paying for a ticket, you can get free rides! *Just present your O.P.T. point card! *You'll get 10 points for every ticket purchase! (Not eligible with baggage tickets) *Then, for only 250 points, a free day pass is yours! (Still have to pay baggage fees) *We even have deals for people who use O.P.T. often.